


Some Illnesses Can’t Be Stopped

by GlaziolaNacht88



Category: Babtqftim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comatose state, Death, Illness, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaziolaNacht88/pseuds/GlaziolaNacht88
Summary: This takes place in the Quest AU or BABTQFTIM, it’s a Quest Bendy X Quest Cuphead sad fanfic that was originally on my Wattpad account and still is.So prepare for feels, tears, basically this will really pull at your heartstrings.I don’t own the Quest AU, it belongs to Rougemama on Tumblr, this is purely fan made, I have no connections to the original creator or the AU,Enjoy!! The feels are real!!- GlaziolaNacht88 ❄️
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Cuphead (Cuphead), Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Mugman (Cuphead)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 21





	1. Falling Apart At The Seams

Bendy's POV

Why... why... why must I be the one to suffer this wretched illness..? Why was a cursed with this?! Every few weeks I collapse in pain, crying and saying that I want to die, the illness is too unbearable for me, yet I wouldn't wish it upon anybody else. Anyways, it was a cold Autumn day, the Quest for the Ink Machine was out on hiatus for 2 reasons, one: my condition was worsening and two: we all needed a break, sighing I laid down in my hospital bed, Mickey and Boris put me here after I nearly died during one of our searches. I looked out the window, it was cloudy "heh... I guess the atmosphere and I have something in common..." I then began to cough violently as ink dripped down my face 'no! Not now! Please not now!' I thought frantically as I began to scream and cry as more ink fell. This caught the attention of Nurse Fanny, she rushed into my room and noticed me huddled in my bed coughing violently and crying, she sighed, grabbed my bag, and helped clear up the Ink a little, she then smiled slightly "there... you're gonna be okay for a while now Bendy, just try not to do too much ok hun" I nodded "t- thank you" I choked out as the pain slowly began to fade. I sighed in relief and laid back down, staring at the ceiling I smiled weakly "I wonder how everyone else is doing... heh... they're probably better off without me holding them back... but still... I miss Boris... and... Cuphead" I murmured as I felt my eyes slowly close and before I knew it I was dead asleep.

Boris's POV

It's been about 2 weeks since mr. Mickey and I sent Bendy to the hospital after we noticed that his condition was not improving, I miss him so much, but it's for the best until we all know that he's ok. I was sitting with my best friend Mugman, he noticed that I was slipping into a trance so he snapped me out of it "hey I know you miss Bendy, but trust that he'll be fine sooner or later..." I turned to him and nodded slowly, I then looked out at the cloudy sky "Bendy... please be ok..." I murmured quietly. After a while I turned to Cuphead and noticed that his face was plain, emotionless... ever since Bendy started to get worse, Cuphead seemed to have lost all of his emotions, even in his sleep I could hear him murmur Bendy's name with absolutely no emotion, it broke my heart to see him in that state. As night began to befall the sky, I cuddled up close to Mugman and he pulled a blanket over us, Oswald was sleeping with Felix and Mickey was sleeping close to me and Mugman, yet, Cuphead slept the farthest away, he needed space which I could respect but knowing how broken he is, I don't like seeing him alone.

Bendy's POV

I awoke to the sound of rain pounding harshly against my window, as my eyes opened I noticed that I had been crying in my sleep, I sat up and sniffled a little as more tears fell down my face "Cuphead... I miss you and Boris... and everyone..." I mumbled to myself. Sadly I laid back down and began to think about everyone, did they miss me, or were they glad I was gone... no, I have to push that horrific thought out of my head! They didn't forget me, they're probably worried sick! As I thought about Cuphead and Boris I felt a sudden jolt of pain strike my immune system, I began to cry and scream again as more ink flooded down my face, this never happens, am I actually going to die?! Nurse Fanny heard my cries again and rushed into my room only to see a ton of ink falling down my face, I turned to her "h- help me..." she panicked and immediately grasped the life support machine, she hooked it up and placed the mask on my mouth giving me oxygen. She then treated the ink but it still dripped down a little, she sighed "I'm sorry Bendy, I've never seen you in this state before... I don't know how much longer you have before you pass..." those words hit me like a bullet, this can't be real! Maybe I'm still dreaming! She seemed to have read my mind "sorry hun, but you're not dreaming... this is real..." I gulped down more oxygen, I was going to die. I closed my eyes and let another round of sleep overtake me, maybe it really is my time, and yet I didn't get to tell Cuphead my true feelings for him... hell... I didn't even get the chance to kiss him for the first time, my life is now falling apart at the seams and there is nothing I could do.

Boris's POV

I awoke with a sudden jolt of sorrow and noticed that it was raining, something told me that we needed to go and see Bendy, I quickly woke everyone up, Mugman yawned "Boris... what is it..?" He questioned groggily, I panicked "there's no time to explain! We have to go to the hospital! Quick!" Me Mickey was the second one to awaken, he noticed the pain and fear in my voice "ok Boris, we're going to the hospital, don't worry!" I nodded as I felt tears stream down my face. Cuphead got up immediately and began to run towards the direction of the hospital, since we set up camp a minute away from the hospital it was not a long walk at all, we all followed in hot pursuit 'please Bendy... be ok!' I thought frantically. We entered the hospital and quickly talked to the receptionist who let us go to the third floor where Bendy was staying, we ran through the halls and passed by Nurse Fanny who let out an audible sigh, something must be wrong, deadly wrong! We slowed down as we neared Bendy's room, I walked in first along with Cuphead, the moment we walked in I heard Cuphead gasp, I looked over at Bendy and felt tears roll down my face again, my dearest brother was hooked up to a life support machine and it seemed like he was barely breathing. Cuphead and I rushed over to his bed, we noticed ink dripping down his face, my tears fell faster "no... please no..." I whispered, seeing my brother in this state just made my heart stop, our lives are falling apart at the seams... this just might be the end...


	2. Broken Pieces Put Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really gonna start getting deep from here on out

Bendy's POV

Voices... crying... I can hear it all... but I just can't open my eyes... I'm too weak... but I have to try, what if it's Boris? I have to let him know that I'm ok, for now... I slowly opened my eyes only to see Boris and Cuphead crying over me, I smiled weakly, they really do care, I glance around the room and noticed everyone else. I then looked back at Boris and Cuphead, then I began to cough violently yet again, this grabbed their attention, I heard Cuphead yell "Bendy! Hold on!" But I just couldn't, everything started to go blurry as tears stained my face along with ink. I forced my eyes open and heard Boris yell "Bendy! Please don't die! Please!" I coughed more violently as I tried to reassure them that I was ok, Nurse Fanny rushed into the room and helped me with my problem yet again, once I stopped coughing and my vision became normal again, she left the room. I opened my eyes again and smiled weakly again, I inhaled some oxygen from the life support machine and then I exhaled "guys... I- I'm ok..." I murmured softly, Boris shook his head "no... you're not ok Bendy..." I chuckled weakly "Boris... if I die... please promise me that you'll live happily without me..." he gasped but nodded. I turned to Cuphead, he was holding my hand up to his face "this can't be real..." he whispered as his tears fell faster, I smiled weakly again " Cuphead... don't worry..." he cried even harder "Bendy! I will worry! You can't die!" I chuckled softly "please don't worry..." he shook his head, he then noticed ink dripping down from my mouth like blood "Bendy..." he and Boris whispered in unison.

Cuphead's POV

I can't believe that this is real, Bendy is slowly dying and there's nothing I can do about it... how am I supposed to live without him..? Wait what am I saying? He's my enemy! If I don't kill him and Boris then Satan will have me and Mugman's souls! But I just can't bring myself to kill them... especially Bendy... if he's in this state then I just can't kill him. I held his hand tighter, I need him in my life... but... I think god has a different plan for him... I don't want him to suffer from this illness or from my finger gun... but... I don't want to lose my soul. Sadly I let go of his hand, kneeled down, covered my face, and began to sob loudly, Mugman walked over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder "hey... Cups... it's gonna be ok..." I turned to look at my brother "Mugs.... it won't be ok... he's going to die and I can't do anything about it..." my younger bro sighed and hugged me "just let it all out bro... you've been holding in all of these feelings for far too long..." I finally lost it and cried into his shoulder. All he could do was hold me close and listen to my sobs... I then noticed Boris walking over to us, he kneeled down and hugged both of us whilst softly crying "your brother is right Cuphead... just let it all out, we all understand..." I cried even more, why?! Why must I suffer possibly losing the only one I respect from out of my family?! Why?! I then felt another hand test weakly on my shoulder, I looked and saw Bendy, his eyes soft and his smile weak but he had his hand on me, "B- Bendy..." I choked out, he chuckled airily "Cups... please... I- I'll be fine... I promise..." this made even more tears fall, I was losing it. After a while I got up, wiped away my tears and sat down on the side of his bed, Boris and Mugman were looking out the window, Mugman was trying to comfort Boris and it seemed to be working, but, even if I was comforted, I wouldn't be ok. I was about to leave the room when I heard Bendy mutter my name "Cuphead... please... stay with me... you too Boris... and... everyone..." that broke my heart, I just couldn't leave him alone nor could the others... I walked back over to him and sat down on the side of his bed again "I- I won't leave... none of us will..." he nodded weakly I then put my hand on his chest and felt that his heartbeat was slowing down, frantically, I called for Nurse Fanny, she immediately hooked him up to a heart monitor, all I could do was watch his heartbeat hoping to god that it didn't flatline at all. Soon, night began to approach, we had to leave but Nurse Fanny let us all stay in the room next to Bendy's room, she insisted that I left Bendy's room, but I told her that I needed to stay with him, she agreed and let me sleep in the bed next to him, as I began to close my eyes I heard Bendy say my name quietly in his sleep, I looked over at him and saw tears running down his face, I sighed softly and the only thing that put me to sleep was his shallow breathing and the heart monitor.

Bendy's POV

I awoke the next morning only to look over and see Cuphead sleeping in the bed next to mine 'heh... he must really be worried...' I thought, I then noticed that a heart monitor was attached to me and my heartbeat was not at the highest, if anything, it was slow. I sighed and looked out the window, it was still raining, maybe god was mourning over me, if there even is one up there, sitting on a throne of gold, will I ever end up in heaven when I die or will I go straight to hell because I'm a demon? I pushed that thought aside, I needed to stay strong for everyone, I didn't want to seem so weak but it was so hard, I am weak... this fucking illness is really getting to me. I sat up slightly only to be pushed back down softly, I looked back up and saw Cuphead looking down at me "Bendy... don't try to get up... you're too weak.." I was going to protest but I knew that he was right, I am too weak to do anything but lay down in my bed... my possible deathbed... Cuphead smiled softly, pulled up a chair, sat next to me, and began stroking the side of my face softly, I smiled weakly and grabbed his hand, "Cuphead..." he choked on a sob as he listened to my pitiful words "I'll be fine... as long as everyone else is here with me... I'll be just fine..." he nodded with tears in his eyes "yes... we're all here Bendy... the others are still asleep in the room next to ours..." I smiled, they stayed with me and didn't let me go or leave me alone. I knew I had true friends... but I think Cuphead is something more then just a friend... I want him to stay with me... forever... even if I die... I will be watching over him and I'll visit him in his sleep, I'll do the same with Boris... and... everyone else...


	3. Grip On Reality Loosening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... things are gonna get heavy now

Bendy's POV

Cuphead was still next to me, we were still making small talk, there was nothing left to say, I knew that soon, it'll all be over, but I didn't want to worry them too much no matter how many machines were hooked up to me, I needed to stay strong, I keep telling myself that, but, what is the use..? Cuphead noticed that I was not paying any attention so he placed his hand on my cheek which snapped me back to reality, I turned to him, his tears still remained but he smiled weakly "B- Bendy..." he murmured softly, I smiled softly "it's ok... I'll be fine..." that's when his face turned serious "Bendy, you keep telling yourself that but we both know damn well that you won't be ok...!" His voice became shaky "I- I don't want you to go... I don't want to see you leave us all..." I was confused "Cuphead..? What are you saying..?" He blushed slightly "I- it's nothing... don't worry..." I looked at him in uncertainty but nodded nonetheless. After a while I saw Boris and Mugman walk in, they both yawned as they walked closer, Boris smiled groggily "hey bro..." I chuckled "hey Boris..." he sniffled a little and turned to hug Mugman, he hugged my bro back. Slowly everyone began walking into the room, they were all looking at me with sorrowful eyes, I looked at them in confusion then Felix spoke up "uh Bendy? Has your face always been this pale and lifeless..?" I gulped "n- no mr. Felix... it hasn't..." he sighed and hugged Oswald, I began to panic, did I really look lifeless?! I attempted to sit up but I just laid back down in a failed attempt to show everyone that I wasn't lifeless, but I guess I really am... I sighed and tried my best to hum a song that I know, it always calmed Boris down so maybe it would calm everyone down, I took a deep breath and began to hum the song "If I Die Young" everyone looked at me in shock as I began to sing the song, Cuphead and Boris began to tear up. After I finished singing that song, Cuphead sat down next to me again, tears falling from his eyes yet again, he seemed to be losing his grip on reality, like everything was falling apart right in front of him, and in some cases, it was falling apart. I chuckled softly "C- Cuphead... please don't cry... I- it makes me upset to see you cry..." I wiped away his tears with my thumb, he grabbed my hand and put it on his cheek whilst gritting his teeth in fear and sadness, I began to feel tears rise up and fall down my face, Boris noticed that I was crying and he panicked "B- Bendy! Please hold on!" I smiled slightly "I- it's ok Boris..."

Cuphead's POV

It just broke me to see Bendy in such a state, hell, I even made the poor guy cry, what kind of person am I?! I just made my best friend cry because I couldn't stop crying! Yet, it saddens me to know that Bendy is slowly slipping away... his grip on reality is loosening, each time I look into his ruby red eyes, they're dull and lifeless, like there's no soul in them. I just can't believe this is really happening, where did I go wrong..? I'm losing a friend... there's just no way I can save him now. I then heard the sound of Bendy coughing violently as ink covered his eyes, I freaked out and pressed a button on the side of his bed which made Nurse Fanny come running in, she noticed Bendy's state and ushered everyone out except for me, she pulled out a defibrillator and pushed the 2 pads down on Bendy causing his body to jerk slightly, I could only watch in shock as she tried to bring his heartbeat back to normal so she could fix the ink problem. I looked at the heart monitor and noticed that his heartbeat was beginning to become normal again, she sighed, pushed the machine away and cleaned up all the ink on Bendy's face, after she left the room everyone came rushing back into the room, I sighed and sat down on my bed, watching as Boris held Bendy's hand, I tried to force a smile on my face but I couldn't, I just couldn't. Felix sat down next to me "hey Cuphead, I know this is hard but you need to stay strong for Bendy, you know what he's going through and he's trying to stay strong for us all, so I think it's time you return the favor..." I nodded, inhaled, exhaled, and walked over to Bendy again. I sat down on the chair again "hey Bendy... stay strong ok... I'm here for you..." he looked up at me, smiled softly and nodded, he hugged my arm and I blushed a little. Once he let go of my arm, I got up, sat back down on my bed, and fell asleep, everyone else left the room as Bendy and I slept, as I slept I heard crying coming from Bendy's side of the room, I also heard him murmur "I'm so sorry..." I opened my eyes and saw him sleeping in the fetal position with tears running down his face and his mouth moving as he softly spoke in agony. I got up immediately and shook him awake "Bendy?! What's wrong?!" I questioned him frantically, he opened his eyes slightly and laid flat on his back again "C- Cuphead..?" I nodded, he sighed "ok... it was just a nightmare..." I sighed "I know Bendy... oh and by the way, it's 2:30 PM, so yeah..." he smiled weakly "oh... my bad..." I chuckled a little and sat down next to his bed. We began to make jokes just to cheer each other up, but no matter how many jokes we made, nothing could take away the fact that he was going to die and that I would be all alone in this life... without him...


	4. Still Trying To Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I need to say anything more... just keep reading it...

Bendy's POV

As the evening slowly approached I felt myself slowly close my eyes, I tried to breathe but noticed that I couldn't, it was like all of the oxygen in my lungs had just faded, I tried to scream it no sound came out, all I could do was just lay there helplessly hoping to god that someone would notice my state and help me, but what if that help never came..? It seemed hopeless until my prayers were answered, Cuphead seemed to have noticed that I wasn't breathing right for he immediately jumped out of his bed and rushed over to me "B- Bendy! Hold on! I'll go get Nurse Fanny!" All I could do was nod as he pressed the button and Nurse Fanny came running in. Cuphead explained to her my condition and she rushed over to my bed, I could hear her gulp and grab the life support machine, she slowly turned up the oxygen production so I could breathe more, I began to slowly breathe in which she sighed in relief and left the room. Cuphead walked back over to me "Bendy... please... say something..." I opened my mouth "what more is there to say..? Cuphead... I..." I then began to cough violently yet again but no ink came out, this confused Cuphead "B- Bendy..? You ok..?" I nodded slightly "I- I'm just fine..." he didn't seem convinced but all he could do was nod, it seemed like he didn't want to upset me in any way. Sighing, he sat down in the chair next to me, I bet he wants me to heal, to feel, what I thought was never real... but I don't know if I'll ever heal, this pain is just too real... I just want to go back home... to where I really belong. As Cuphead closed his eyes just to listen to the heart monitor attached to me I began to weakly sing "Numb" by Linkin Park, he opened his eyes and began to tear up again, the others must've heard my singing for they rushed in and listened to me until I finished singing. I then coughed slightly and looked around at everyone "Boris... Cuphead... Mugman... Felix... Oswald... Mickey..." I whispered their names, each of them began to tear up as I breathed out and smiled. My eyes began to close again, but before I passed out from the pain I heard Boris yell "Bendy!! Keep your eyes open! Please!" I forced my eyes open and looked at my crying little brother, I rested my hand on his shoulder and smiled softly "Boris... I'm still here... don't worry..." he grasped my hand "y- you won't be here for much longer Bendy! I- I need you! Everyone does!" I chuckled "I know Boris... I know..." he let go of my hand and watched as my arm fell right beside me.

Cuphead's POV

I just couldn't stand seeing Bendy like this... he was slowly becoming even more pale and lifeless... he was also becoming skinny even though Nurse Fanny gave him food every day, it still didn't help, he seemed so sad but he was holding on... for all of us. I watched as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, every time he inhales I could see his rib cage, he was practically a skeleton now, a shell of his former self, and it broke me. I heard Mickey sigh "guys I don't know what else we can do for him..." that's when Boris spoke up "no... we have to save him! I can't let the last member of my family die!" I got up and rested my hand on Boris's shoulder "I know kid... I want to help him too... I don't want to lose him either... but Mickey's right... there's nothing we can do..." just saying those words made me shake and tremble as tears threatened to fall down my face. I looked back over at Bendy, he was sleeping peacefully, he looked so innocent, yet... no I can't bring it up now... I need to be there for him, even if it kills me! I let go of Boris and looked out the window, it was still raining, I swear it's like god is trying to tell us something but I didn't want to know what it was... actually... I think I already know... but... it just can't happen... he's too young, he's only 18 for fucks sake! I... I just can't let him go, he needs us more then anything at this point. The rain pounded hard against the glass and lightning flashed followed by thunder which caused Boris and Mugman to shriek and hide, I swear, after reading something called "The Passion" or something religious like that, this reminded me too much of it. Bendy... I don't know what to do for him, none of us do, I guess the time has come to except the fact that he's a lost cause, nobody can save him now... death is crowned... he's gonna die. I have no idea why I'm reciting lyrics to a song that I heard a long time ago, but with my own lyrics... but all I know is that I'm right, and to think that I wanted to beat the shit out of him a while ago, and now I think of him as more than just a friend... he's helped me through some dark times. From the time that I shot my brother to the time when I was separated from him, Bendy was always there for me, hell, he even comforted me when I was scared to fire the laser from my finger, the fear of shooting my brother again was just too overwhelming, but he helped me through it... Bendy... I... I...

Bendy's POV

I awoke just to notice that it was storming really bad, Boris and Mugman were huddled in the corner, poor kids, but the thing I noticed almost right away was Cuphead looking at me with a stare that could only be described as... something... like... I think he... ugh I just can't say it...


	5. Still Fading Away At The Seams

Cuphead's POV

Bendy... every time I walk into his hospital room, he looks even worse then before, he's practically a ghost now, he looks emaciated like he hasn't eaten in months, his life support had to be turned up a little every day, his heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was slowly dying off. I just wanted to believe that this was all a dream, like none of this ever happened, yet, it's not a dream, this is all reality... I just wish Bendy can pull through and beat this illness, but knowing the state that he's in, it's hard to tell if he will or not. I sighed and got up off my bed next to Bendy's, he was dead asleep, his breathing was shallow, and his heartbeat was slow, I just couldn't bear seeing my friend in such a state, but there was nothing I could do to cure him, why... why must he be the one to suffer... why couldn't have been me?! I looked over at him and sighed, maybe I really am going to lose him. Bendy woke up when he noticed that I was staring down at him, he yawned and smiled weakly "morning Cuphead..." I chuckled "morning sunshine..." he blushed "w- wait... what..?!" I blushed deeply "n- nothing!" He sighed "C- Cuphead... do you... love me..?" I just couldn't answer that question "you'll know in due time my friend..." I murmured, he smiled softly "ok, I understand..." I nodded, Bendy is so understanding, he knows what's right and wrong, he knows how to read others emotions, and on top of all of that, he's an open book. I smiled weakly "Bendy..." he smiled back "don't worry about me... I'll be fine..." I shook my head "nobody knows if you'll be ok or not Bendy... I just hope that you will..." he nodded. Sadly I sat back down on my bed and buried my face in my hands, I thought about everything we've been through, yet, who knows... it might disappear soon... I began to feel tears well up in my eyes for what felt like the 100th time this month, I couldn't stand to live a life without Bendy, I don't think Boris could either... Bendy... you have no idea how much you're loved.

Bendy's POV

I awoke to the sound of more rain and thunder, after a few weeks I just felt like shit, I felt so horrible, like the ink illness has been getting even worse, whenever it kicks in my coughs become more violent, a lot of ink drips down my face, and on top of that the pain is almost unbearable at this point. I growled softly as I attempted to sit up, I looked out the window and my eyes softened 'heh... I wonder if god is telling me that it's all over... it wouldn't surprise me' I thought, I should've known that I was close to death, there's no doubting it now. From the first time the illness kicked in to now there was just no doubting it, death was drawing near, and I had to embrace it soon, I had to embrace the fact that this was it for me, I'm nothing but a lost cause now. Nurse Fanny has been taking extra good care of me, but I don't think even that's gonna be enough to save me, I looked over to the bed where Cuphead usually sleeps, he wasn't there, I sighed, he must've left while I was asleep. I sighed, I always thought that I could count on him to stay with me and not let me go, but that doesn't seem to be the case today, maybe just maybe he left because he couldn't stand seeing me in this state anymore, which is understandable but I still need a friend to count on when I'm deathly ill, yet, I still have my dear brother Boris, he would never leave me even if his life depended on it. Sighing I laid back down "C- Cuphead... please come back..." I whispered, and just before I closed my eyes I heard the door open, I opened my eyes and saw Cuphead standing in the doorway, he was soaking wet "Cuphead... what happened..?" I questioned my dear friend, he stood up straight and chuckled sheepishly "oh... uh... I was just outside trying to clear my mind, but it's raining pretty hard out there..." I nodded "I get it... so that's why you weren't in the room when I woke up huh..." he nodded. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes "I'm so glad to have you as a friend... I knew you'd always be there for me..." my words became softer and my breathing became shallow, Cuphead panicked and called Nurse Fanny into the room, she gasped and told Cuphead to go get everyone else. I heard multiple footsteps in the hall then heavy breathing, I heard Nurse Fanny sigh "I'm so sorry everyone... but he's so ill that he's slipping into a coma..." I heard crying coming from Cuphead and Boris, Nurse Fanny sighed again "I'll do everything I can to wake him up, but, until then, you're going to need to visit him all the time for I don't know when he might... pass..." and with that final thing being said I fell into my comatose state, not knowing how long it would take until I woke up. Would I wake in heaven? Or would I still be alive? Either way, this seems like the end of me.


	6. The Pain Is Overflowing

Cuphead's POV

Bendy... he slipped into a comatose state and he won't wake up no matter how hard I try to wake him up, it never works... I began to cry over his emaciated body, what if I lose him? What if he never wakes up? What if... I won't be able to tell him that I love him more then anything else besides my brother... my emotional wounds won't seem to heal... the pain is just too real... I just wanted to see his ruby red eyes again... but only god knows if I will see him again, look into his eyes, and finally say that I loved him and to finally kiss him. Sighing I walked away from his bed and was about to leave the room when the door opened and Boris walked in... it seemed like he got no sleep and he was crying non-stop, I approached him "Boris... I know... it hurts so much..." he nodded with tears in his eyes "C- Cuphead... I don't want to lose him..." I sighed and embraced him, allowing him to cry into my shoulder. Mugman walked in and noticed Boris crying, he instantly rushed over to us and rested his hand on Boris's shoulder, he jumped a little, turned around, and ran into Mugman's arms crying even louder. His cries just made my heart break, the poor kid, he's gonna end up losing his brother and he will be alone and possibly highly depressed. As he continued to cry I felt my own eyes tear up, this just can't be real, Boris... you poor sweet innocent thing... I just wish this never happened, I just wish Bendy wasn't cursed with this illness... then we could all live a normal life, with no problems this devastating... but no... he just had to be cursed with it. Boris finally stopped crying for now, he was still sniffling a little but he seemed to have calmed down, Mugman was doing his best to keep him happy but I just don't think it's enough... I noticed that both of them were looking out the window, Boris had a grim look on his face while Mugman tried to cheer him up with an uncertain smile, poor kids. I turned back to Bendy's emaciated body and rested my hand on his shoulder, I noticed that he was cold, so cold, like he was dead, but I knew he wasn't... yet... sitting down on the side of his bed like I used to, I began to hum a song called "Tears Of An Angel", as I hummed I heard Boris sigh and hum along with me, soon, all three of us were singing in harmony with tears in our eyes. This seemed to capture the attention of everyone else, they walked in once we finished singing and stared at us with wide eyes. We looked at them with sad smiles, Mickey ran over to Boris and hugged him while rubbing his back, Mugman walked over and hugged him too, Felix and Oswald hugged each other when they saw me staring at Bendy's emaciated body, I don't think any of them wanted to believe that this was real.

Boris's POV

Bendy... my dear brother... I can't believe how sick you really are, to the point where you were submerged into a comatose state with barely any hope of waking up, I don't want to lose you but something is telling me deep down that I will lose you. Sighing, Mickey let go of me and I walked over to the window, it was still raining really hard out there, I smiled slightly and walked back over to Mugman "hey Mugs... do you think... Bendy will ever wake up..?" I questioned him, he sighed sadly "I- I'm not sure Boris... I hope he does... I don't wanna see you hurt and depressed... you're my best friend after all..." I nodded "thanks..." he smiled "no problem buddy". I chuckled a little and turned to face Cuphead, he was looking down at Bendy with an expression that could only be described as 'I don't want to lose you my love' this confused me a little so I approached him "hey.. uh... Cuphead..? Do... do you love my brother..?" He instantly looked up with a deep blush on his face "...y- yes... please don't tell him..." I smiled and nodded "don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Then Cuphead rested his hand on my shoulder "promise me this... can you keep it a secret from everyone else..? If he ever wakes up I want to tell him that I love him and I want to kiss him..." I blushed slightly "u- understood, no one besides me and Mugs will know about this!" He smiled softly "thank you...". Cuphead walked back over to his bed and laid down, pulling the covers over his body, he yawned "ok Boris... can you and Mugs leave so I can sleep... I've been up all night watching Bendy just incase he woke up..." I nodded swiftly "ok, c'mon Mugs, our brothers need some alone time..." Mugman nodded and walked out of the room with me, we closed the door gently and walked back into our room that we shared with everyone else.

Cuphead's POV

Sighing I tried to go to sleep because I've been up all night but I just couldn't seem to take an afternoon nap, it's like I had to watch Bendy, like, something must be really wrong if I have this gut feeling that something bad will happen. I sat up and walked over to his bed yet again, I rested my hand on his chest just to check for a heartbeat... I finally felt it beat after an agonizing minute, it really scared me to think that the one I hold dear would pass away in a comatose state. After I felt like my heart just stopped I looked around the room to make sure no one was there then I gently hugged Bendy's coma induced body, he was so cold, colder than ice, but I didn't care, I set him back down and his arms just fell to the side like a rag doll. I felt tears fall down my face, Bendy... I just know he's going to die... my hair shielded my face as I walked back over to my bed and sat down on the side of my bed, I just want to see his smiling face again and his ruby red eyes. Bendy... you're my passion... my possession... and I don't want to lose you.


	7. You Can’t Fix Me

Cuphead's POV

Alone... I feel so alone without him... what's the point in even living if Bendy is going to die anyways..? There's no doubt about it, no matter what Nurse Fanny tries he will never wake up from his coma, it's like... I'm never going to see the light of day again if I can't see his cute smile and his beautiful red eyes. Goddamnit I'm falling so hard for the little demon I was supposed to kill, I just want to kiss him and show him that everything will be just fine... but I can't, not when he's in a coma, I... I just want him to wake up... his ruby red eyes are what keep me going every day, but I can't see them anymore. I got up and walked over to his possible death bed and kneeled down, I checked for a pulse, I didn't feel one, I panicked and pressed the button to call Nurse Fanny in, she rushed into the room, I told her that I couldn't feel his pulse, she panicked and attached an IV to his hand, which made fluids run into his body. I watched in fear as she tried everything to bring his pulse back, finally she checked and sighed "ok... his pulse is back, but it's very weak, don't get your hopes up..." I nodded sadly and she exited the room. I walked back over to Bendy and noticed all of the machines attached to his frail frame, this was something I never wanted to see... ever... someone who's close to me just laying there and looking like a test subject. I felt his chest again, he was still very cold, I had no idea on how much more I could take before I just collapse in sadness, this is one of my worst nightmares. I walked out of the room knowing all too well that he wouldn't wake up, I entered the room where everyone else was, Mugman walked up to me when he saw my tear streaked face, he hugged me tightly "I know bro... I'm scared too..." he let go of me "Bendy didn't have a pulse for 5 minutes but Nurse Fanny put him on an IV so his pulse should be normal again..." I then heard Boris gasp after I said that, he must've been really scared knowing that his only brother was slowly losing his grip on life. I then walked out of the room after delivering the news to everyone, I walked outside onto the balcony and looked up at the sky, it was still raining really hard, I let the rain hit my face as I cried, my mind was spinning and I was thinking about all the fun times I had with Bendy and everyone... if I ended my life then Mugs would be all alone... but he would have Boris... heh... maybe I should end my life if Bendy doesn't wake up. I pushed those thoughts aside, I can't end my life, not now, especially since we don't know if Bendy will die or not, but still, I don't want to live on this earth anymore if I lose the one I love the most. After a while I walked back inside and walked back into the room where Bendy and I sleep, I was soaking wet but I didn't care, all I cared about was being with the only one I love next to Mugs... Bendy... please wake up... I knew it was futile, he won't wake up, but, I know all too well that I can't be fixed, these emotional scars are still just too much for me, Bendy... please... I need you.

Boris's POV

Bendy... I just can't stop thinking about my dear brother... if only we found the parts to the Ink Machine faster then he wouldn't be on his possible death bed. I just couldn't believe that we weren't fast enough, Bendy deserves to be cured not cursed, but we weren't fast enough, and do to that, we are possibly going to lose him. I felt pathetic... I can't save my own brother... it... it hurts just to think that he will probably never heal, I just want him to wake up, I don't want to lose my only family member I have left. Sighing I sat up, Mugman was still asleep so I got up and was about to walk into Bendy's room when I heard soft crying coming from the balcony, I walked out and saw Cuphead close to the edge of it, I was about to stop him from jumping but he backed away on his own and walked back inside just brushing past me. He shut the sliding glass door leaving me outside in the pouring rain, I looked out at the ground below, it was almost flooded do to all of the rain, there I kneeled down and began to pray to god that Bendy would wake up soon. I opened my eyes and stood up, hopefully my prayer would be answered soon, I walked back inside only to be greeted by Mugman, he looked so sad, he quickly pulled me into a hug "B- Boris... C- Cuphead was contemplating suicide..." I gasped "M- Mugs..." He sniffled a little "I don't want to lose him but if he thinks that living with the angels is the best way to go then so be it..." I gulped, I can't believe that he just said that about his own brother, but, he must really be worried too. Mugs walked away and I looked into Bendy's room, I saw Cuphead crying over his body yet again, sighing I closed the door giving Cuphead time to let all of his emotions out, walking back into the room that I shared with the others, I sat down next to Mugs and began to cry softly, this can't be real.


	8. My Life Is Slowly Fading Away

Cuphead's POV

It was still raining when I woke up again, it's been raining for the past week now, practically non stop, but that didn't matter, what did matter was the fact that Bendy's condition was worsening, he looked even more emaciated then he did before, it looked like he hadn't eaten in a year or two. I watched him sadly, I then walked over to his bed and kneeled down, there I began to talk to his unmoving body like I was crazy, but I just couldn't let this go on anymore, he needs to wake up before I lose my mind. I got up and sat down on the side of his bed yet again, I stroked his ice cold cheek, he was so pale, I just couldn't believe this was really happening... "Bendy... if you can hear me... please wake up..." I murmured knowing all too well that it wouldn't work, he'll never wake up, no, I have to believe that he will, I can't give up, he's going to be just fine, I hope. For a spilt second I thought I saw his mouth twitch but I was hallucinating, he was still in a coma, I bet his body was trying to fight off the Ink Illness but it was having a hard time knowing how sick he really was, I watched his mouth again to see if it really would move again just to prove that I'm not crazy, I waited for what felt like hours, and finally I noticed his mouth move again, I rubbed my eyes just to make sure that this wasn't another hallucination, it wasn't, maybe there was hope, maybe he was in fact waking up. I watched as his body twitched a little and his eyelids moved, smiling I called everyone in, they all came rushing in, Boris was the most excited, he kneeled down and watched as his brother began to move a little, both of us stared at him with hope in our eyes. Slowly, Bendy opened his ruby red eyes, blinking a few times trying to get used to the lights around him, once he noticed that Boris and I were looking down at him he smiled weakly, Boris and I hugged each other for a minute as tears of joy fell out of our eyes. I knew that he would pull through, he's strong, but the question still remains, will he survive to see another day or will he die..? I didn't want to think about it, all that I wanted to think about was the fact that Bendy is out of his coma and he can finally see us again.

Bendy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes after awakening from the coma that I was in, as my eyes got used to the light I heard noises... voices... I recognized them immediately, my friends were there, waiting for me to wake up. As I looked around the room I noticed Boris and Cuphead staring down at me with tears of joy in their eyes, I smiled weakly, still trying to find my voice so I could talk to them again. As I finally found my voice I opened my mouth "h- hey guys..." I choked out, Cuphead smiled brightly "B- Bendy! I'm so glad you're awake now! I missed you so much! Everyone did!" Laughing weakly, I smiled at everyone, "I'm glad... I missed seeing all of you..." Boris began to tear up some more "B- Bendy... don't ever go back into a coma again..! I thought I'd never see you again..." smiling softly I raised my hand up to Boris's head and rubbed his head softly "don't worry Boris... I won't leave..." he nodded with tears still in his eyes. I then turned to Cuphead, his eyes just screamed 'I've missed you so much' this confused me a little but I smiled at him nonetheless, I was so happy to be awake, Nurse Fanny walked in and when she noticed that I was awake she smiled and left the room giving everyone time to talk to me. As everyone told me about how much they've missed me I couldn't help but smile, it felt so good to know how much I'm loved, yet, something still doesn't feel right, it's like, something will go wrong, stupid gut feeling. My genuine smile never faltered, instead it felt me natural to smile again, like I did before when we were still searching for the Ink Machine, yet I noticed Cuphead staring at me, he was smiling but he was also blushing, I shot him a confused glance but he just looked away, I chuckled a little and turned back to everyone. As time slowly passed, I began to breathe heavily alarming everyone, they began to panic as my breathing became more needy, I couldn't feel my hands, and my head was pounding. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Ink Attack' but no ink came down, this confused me but I began to cough violently and ink came pouring out of my mouth, now everyone was rushing to go get Nurse Fanny, Boris and Cuphead stayed behind to watch me and make sure that I don't pass out. Once Nurse Fanny came rushing in with everyone else, my vision began to blur and more ink poured out of my mouth, she panicked and tried to get the ink to stop flowing out of my mouth without removing the life support mask, but it was futile, the ink was already taking over.

Cuphead's POV

I watched in horror as Bendy's face became covered in ink that was coming from his body, this is probably the worst ink attack I think he's ever had. He was panting and gasping for breath, but it seemed like none came to his lungs, even with the life support on he still wasn't getting enough oxygen, I feared the worst, maybe it's his time of dying. I watched as the ink slowly began to suffocate him, I had to act fast, Nurse Fanny was doing all that she could to keep him awake, I walked up to him and pressed down on Bendy's exposed chest at a steady pace causing him to breathe normally again. Nurse Fanny sighed "thank you Cuphead, I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier..." I nodded and turned back to Bendy, he opened his eyes again and smiled weakly "t- thank you Cuphead..." I smiled back, relief visible in my eyes, "Bendy you should get some sleep, it's 11:30 at night anyways, he nodded "ok goodnight Cuphead...", I watched as he fell asleep 'maybe tomorrow I will finally let my feelings for him out...' I thought as I walked back over to my bed, laid down, and fell asleep.


	9. A Sickening Love

Cuphead's POV

Today's the day, the day that I finally confess my feelings to Bendy, it was 3:00 in the morning and I woke up with a sudden jolt, I had a nightmare that Bendy died and I committed suicide leaving everyone alone just so I could be with Bendy. Sighing I looked over at him and smiled 'still alive... thank god...' I murmured as I stared at Bendy's still emaciated body, his chest slowly rose and fell as his breath was shallow, but he still showed signs of life. I walked over to his bed and sat down on the side like I always do, I slowly stroked his cheek, 'so cute~' I thought as a slight blush appeared on my face, I noticed him stirring in his sleep and I heard him purr lightly, I smiled again, he really was cute. As I stroked his cheek, I saw his tail stiffen a little then wag slightly, then, he woke up, his ruby red eyes shined in the light as he slowly opened them, he noticed me stroking his cheek and he blushed deeply "C- Cuphead..? What are you doing..?" He questioned me, I smiled again and stroked one of his inky horns which caused him to gasp softly and moan a little. I removed my hand and stared at him, his blush deepened "s- sorry... t- those are sensitive..." he explained, I nodded "no, it's my fault, I should've known..." he smiled weakly "Cuphead..." I stared at him confused and made a small 'hmm' sound, he smiled weakly again "you have no idea how much I..." he couldn't finish his sentence, he began to cough violently and his eyes began to tear up, this has to be the worst of the ink illness I've ever seen. I freaked out and began to press down on his chest again, he groaned between coughs as he attempted to stop. When he finally stopped coughing I sighed in relief "thank god..." I mumbled, Bendy chuckled airily "it's ok Cups... I'll... be... ok..." he sounded even worse, that's when the tears hit my eyes again "n- no, you won't be ok Bendy! Here let me-" "Cups... promise me this... when I die... you keep an eye on Boris..." he cut me off, this hit me even harder in the heart "B- Bendy..." I choked out between sobs, this can't be real. He looked over at me and smiled weakly "I- I'm glad that you decided to stay with me and not let me go... that makes me so happy..." he said as he began to tear up "j- just make sure that Boris will be ok... I won't be there to protect him..." I gulped "B- Bendy... you're not going to die..." he chuckled softly "you don't know that Cups..." he was right, I didn't know. Bendy attempted to sit up but his almost skeletal arms just weren't enough to lift him up, he plopped back down, I felt so bad for the little demon, I attempted to help him up but before I could he shut his eyes and his heart monitor slowed to a few beats per minute. I gasped and shook him, he opened his eyes but, his heart rate was still shallow, could this potentially be the end..?

Bendy's POV

My vision became blurry again, Cuphead was trying all that he could to keep me awake, but when my vision became even more blurry I could've sworn I saw an angel, but I was wrong, I opened my eyes again only to see Cuphead on the verge of tears. I smiled weakly yet again "C- Cuphead... it's ok..." I murmured as I lifted my hand up to his face and wiped away his tears with my thumb, he grasped my hand and held it close to his cheek, sighing I attempted to sit up so I could comfort him, but my body wouldn't move, it's like I was paralyzed, my arm fell back down to my side as I inhaled slowly. Cuphead began to cry harder "B- Bendy! S- stay with me! Please don't go!" I smiled weakly for what felt like the 50th time this week, "C- Cups... please... you'll need to let me go soon... I can see angels..." he gasped "no... Bendy no! Stay alive please! Don't die!" I chuckled softly and began to close my eyes "Bendy! Please stay awake! I never got a chance to tell you something important!" I opened my eyes "well what is it Cups..?" He gulped "B- Bendy... I- I... I..." He was blushing profusely which confused me, "C- Cups..?". He began to tear up "B- Bendy! I- I can't stand living without you! Please don't die!" I blushed "w- what are you trying to say..? Please tell me..." he opened his mouth to speak again but no sound came out, I heard ringing in my ears followed by a voice that didn't belong to Cuphead. He noticed me spacing out "Bendy! Wake up!" I heard his voice over the other one, the ringing finally stopped and I looked over at him "Cuphead..." I whispered softly, he grabbed my hand and held it tight "B- Bendy..." I could tell that he was crying just by the sound of his voice, he must really be worried and broken at the thought of my possible death. I chuckled airily "Cuphead... please... I'll be just fine..." he shook his head "no Bendy... you can barely get up... there probably isn't enough time left for you..." I sighed "you're probably right..." that's when I saw him blush again "B- Bendy... I don't know how to put this but... I... i think that I... no I know that I am in fact... deeply in love with you..." my eyes widened and a blush rose to my cheeks, then I smiled weakly "C- Cuphead... I love you too... more than anything... well aside from Boris..." his blush deepened "y- you really love me Bendy..?" I nodded "yes... ever since you helped me I fell for you..." he genuinely smiled and leaned in close to my face.


	10. To Live With The Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... this is the last chapter... most people end up breaking down after reading this, how long can you hold back your tears? This part really is a tear jerker for basically everyone who’s read this story
> 
> \- GlaziolaNacht88 ❄️

Cuphead's POV

Finally, I finally told Bendy my true feelings, he seemed stunned at first but he returned the feelings which means that he's loved me all along. With a blush still prominent on our faces we stared at each other, his ruby red eyes glistened in the light yet somehow they were becoming dull slowly. I smiled in uncertainty yet he smiled back, genuinely, "hey Bendy... how are you feeling..?" I questioned him, he sighed and coughed a little "I- I'll be fine Cuphead... really... I'm fine..." I wasn't convinced, but I nodded slowly "if you say so..." he sighed through the life support machine "Cuphead... I'm so happy that you love me..." I nodded "I'm glad that you love me too Bendy..." we looked at each other and smiled, this little demon was perfect, nothing could replace the love I have for him. I then heard him begin to cough a little, I gulped and looked at his heart monitor, it showed that his heartbeat was very low, like, only one beat per minute, I became worried and my eyes showed it, Bendy looked at me and smiled softly "please Cuphead... don't worry..." those words, echoed through my mind, he's said that so many times and yet he always ends up making me worry to the point of a panic attack. I shook my head, I was about to protest but then Nurse Fanny walked in "Cuphead, how's everything going wit-" she didn't even finish her sentence for when she saw his heart monitor readings her face turned pale. I took that as a sign that something was deadly wrong, she turned to me and sighed "Cuphead... I think you should get everyone in here... there's nothing more I can do to save him, I'm gonna take him off of life support in an hour, so it's best if you all say your goodbyes..." that hit me like a bullet, she was going to take him off of life support, I rushed to get everyone into the room, we only have an hour left with him. Once everyone was in the room I cleared my throat a little "ok guys... Nurse Fanny is going to take Bendy off of life support in an hour... there's nothing more she can do for him... we need to say goodbye before time runs out..." I heard Boris gasp and begin to sob "n- no... B- Bendy can't be dying... he just can't be..!" Mugs walked over to Boris and hugged him tight letting him let all of his tears out, the poor kid... he's going to lose his only brother... his only family member that he has left. I began to choke on a sob, I wanted to live a happy life with Bendy by my side, but that just won't happen... I can't believe that this is the end of the road for him... he only has 50 minutes left.

Bendy's POV

Crying... that's all I could hear, I opened my eyes after a long nap, once I did I was shocked to see everyone crying over me "w- what's wrong guys..?" I questioned them, Mickey looked at me "Bendy... I'm sorry but... you only have 45 minutes left to live... Nurse Fanny is going to take you off of life support after those 45 minutes are up... you're dying..." I gulped, so this is the end. I looked around the room and saw Boris crying into Mugman's shoulder and Cuphead was crying too, my brother and my love were going to lose me... if only the Ink Illness never got to me... if only I was never cursed with it... then I could live happily with everyone. I began to tear up, fearing for everyone and for the end of my own life... I never feared death until this point, when death was slowly drawing near, it's only a matter of time now... unless my body can fight off the illness in the next 40 minutes then I might live, but the possibility of that happening is extremely low. Sighing sadly I attempted to sit up but I was gently pushed back down by Boris who's eyes were red from all of the crying "B- Bendy... save your strength... you'll need it when you... die..." he said the last part with more tears in his eyes, I smiled weakly "my little baby bro... please don't cry... I'll finally be free from the pain... this wretched illness... I'll finally be free..." this only made him cry more, the thought of me dying must've been too much for him. I coughed a little again and inhaled then exhaled, the need for air was more demanding than ever, I was dying, I couldn't breathe right, and on top of all of that, I've made my baby bro and my love cry their hearts out. After an agonizing 30 minutes, Nurse Fanny walked into the room, "I'm sorry everyone... but his time is up... say goodbye and I'll turn the life support machine off... I'm so sorry..." that stabbed me in the heart, so it really was my time huh. She walked over to the side of my bed, took the life support mask off of me, and turned off the machine... everyone was crying as my breathing became shallower and shallower, this is the end... I watched as Mugman escorted Boris out of the room after he said goodbye and kissed me on the forehead, Mickey looked down at me, sighed, said goodbye and walked out, then came Oswald and Felix, they looked at each other and then gently hugged me, saying goodbye and thanking me for all that I've done. The only one left in my room was Cuphead, Nurse Fanny was still there "ok Cuphead... make it quick please..." he nodded slowly, "Bendy... I... I... I love you so much... I just want to kiss you before you die..." I nodded weakly "go... ahead... Cups..." I breathed out, he leaned in close and was about to close the gap between our lips, but just before he did I saw a bright light, followed by angels singing, and a voice telling me that it's time to leave, my eyes became dull, and just before Cuphead could kiss me, my heart monitor flatlined, that was it, I was gone.

Cuphead's POV

Just before I got the chance to kiss Bendy I noticed his ruby red eyes go dull and glaze over, then his heart monitor flatlined, I got up and looked at Nurse Fanny, she was obviously crying "I- I'm sorry Cuphead... he's gone..." I began to sob as she escorted me out of the room and back into the room where everyone else was "Cuphead... he's gone isn't he...?" Boris murmured, I nodded slowly, "I didn't even get the chance to kiss him..." Mugs walked over to me "I know bro... I know...". That angered me, they don't know the pain I'm feeling right now, I pushed my own brother away from me, and walked to the elevator, Mugs and everyone else began to follow but just before they could enter the elevator with me, I closed the door and hit the button to take me to the final floor. There, I grabbed some rope and tied it to the roof outside, thank god there was a hook there, I made a noose and slipped it around my neck, I looked up at the sky and saw Bendy, he was smiling 'time to come home Cups' I heard him say, I was hallucinating. Just before I jumped, Mugs came running out "wait! Cups! Wait!" He yelled, but it was too late, I jumped and all of the air was removed from my mouth, I stopped breathing, just before I closed my eyes I saw Bendy again and felt his warm embrace, this is for the best I know it... then I breathed my final breath and died. Now I was with Bendy up in heaven, from now on we'll be together forever, and we'll protect our younger siblings and visit them in their dreams.

End...


End file.
